pokemon_reset_bloodlinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Misty
Misty is once again Ash's first travelling companion and the first member of Ash's harem. She was thrown out by her family for being a Bloodliner. Misty keeps all of her Pokemon besides her active party at Professor Oak's lab. This is beneficial because her goal is to catch one of every Water-type Pokemon in the world. History The New Timeline (Past) Misty was born the fourth child of the then-current Cerulean Gym leader, after her older sisters Daisy, Violet and Lily. She was considered an unwanted child as her mother was rejected for a role due to pregnancy, and the only reason they didn't abort her was due to the bad press it would bring them. Growing up, Misty was clearly overshadowed by her more beautiful and talented older sisters, while her parents at best neglected her and at worst treated her like a servant. She would often find solace in watching old videos of her late grandmother Ondine, who founded the Cerulean Gym, hoping that one day she could be like her. She would also grow to admire Lorelei, who'd become a notable Kanto Elite Four member in later years. She would later recount that she didn't have any close friends while growing up, other than her Pokémon. At age seven, when called by her mother to do her usual cleaning duties by the Gym's pool, she threw a fit of rage when her bottled up frustrations exploded, and accidentally slipped and fell into the water. Not having been taken to swimming classes like her older sisters, she called for help but nobody answered. When she thought she was about to drown, suddenly she started breathing underwater, and she managed to get out by herself. Much to her family's shock, they realized she was a Bloodliner, a fact they would try to keep hidden by any means possible. As Misty continued to grow up, she would soon prove herself talented in Pokémon training, getting the attention of the local Nurse Joy and Don George in the Battle Club. They believed she was the second coming of her late grandmother, although they doubted her family would allow her to inherit the gym. Indeed, after her parents died, her older sisters would take over the Gym duties, even though they were significantly less than competent at running it, much to her displeasure. At age thirteen, Misty was found by the local Officer Jenny staring out the window of a local bakery, having been kicked out by her family during their Christmas party. The policewoman invited her a slice of Christmas cake to cheer her up, which she greatly appreciated. When she turned fourteen, Misty's older sisters gave her a provisional trainer license so as to have an excuse for her to leave and not have her around the Gym anymore. Feeling unwelcome and upset, Misty accepted and decided to leave, promising to one day come back to restore the Gym's honor. Before leaving, the local Nurse Joy would give her some money and a Wingull to help her out, to which Misty promised she would repay one day. Misty would travel by herself for about one year, managing to catch for herself a few Pokémon, including a Horsea that had been abandoned by an abusive trainer, and a Psyduck she accidentally snagged with her fishing pole. She would also take this time to learn more about her Bloodliner powers and how to use them. While she was mostly content with it, at times she would feel lonely and wish she had companions to travel with, if not human, at least Bloodliners like herself who could understand her. Starting Arc Misty's opening appearance is much like her anime appearance. She is fishing at the side of a river, but is this time accompanied by Psyduck, who questions why any Pokemon would fall for a lure shaped like her. Misty reminds him that the lure allowed her to catch him, but he reminds her that a doughnut had accidentally hooked on the end. Just then, she gets a bite and hooks her Goldeen. Using her bloodline ability, she brainwashes the Goldeen into not struggling when she captures her. Misty is pleased that she captured her sixth Water-type Pokemon and Psyduck reminds her how many she has left to go and that she might fall into the river. Right on cue, she slips and falls in, but uses Waterfall to get herself back on the shore. Misty questions why she keeps Psyduck out of his Pokeball and he tells her because she gets lonely. She decides they need to find a place to rest when she hears Ash cry out during the Spearow attack and she decides to save him on the grounds that if he dies humans will flock to their fishing site, returning Psyduck. Misty arrives to see Ash in dire straits, remarking that he is definitely going to die. Psyduck pleads with her not to be sent to drive them off and Misty decides to go for one of her Goldeen. Before she can call it out, Ash accidentally uses Counter to eliminate the rest of the Spearow and Fearow at the cost of a chest wound and passing out. Misty remarks that she's never seen another Bloodliner and uses one of her old undershirts to bandage his wounds. When she moves to get him to his feet, his hand touches her and Ash and Pikachu become familiar to her, but doesn't remember the events of The Old Timeline. Determined to save Ash, she calls out Staryu to run interference against wild Pokemon and Starmie to carry as with Psychic as they move for Viridian City. After arriving, she takes Ash and Pikachu to the Pokemon Center, as it is the only place that is guaranteed to help a Bloodliner. While she waits, she contemplates why she thinks she knows him but can't remember why. Around then, her stomach growls and she laments her high metabolism. Psyduck then proceeds to eat the last of the food in the Pokemon Center. Before Misty can express her anger, the Viridian City Officer Jenny approaches her and thanks her for saving Ash. She also tells them that she found the site where the Spearow attacked him, but the entire flock seems to have vanished. When Ash wakes up wondering how he got to Viridian City, Misty tells him she brought him and then asks why he and Pikachu seem so familiar to her. Before she can get an answer, Team Rocket attack the Pokemon Center. Misty just stares at them while they recite the motto before questioning their sanity. They tell her they're here to steal all the Pokemon, which horrifies Misty. Jessie attempts to justify their actions, but Misty sends out Staryu to hit her with Rapid Spin. Jessie calls out Ekans to use Bite, but Staryu dislodges it with Water Gun. The two fire Acid and Water Gun at each other, cancelling each others' attacks out. She has Staryu use Swift to knock both Jessie and Ekans into Pikachu's Thundershock and they get blasted out of the Pokemon Center with them. Officer Jenny arrives and realizes what happened, and asks if there's anything she can do to thank Misty and Ash. Misty and Ash's stomachs growl and she offers them pizza. After leaving Viridian City, Misty suggests that they go into Viridian Forest so they can talk without being overheard. Shortly after entering, Misty has a brief freak out with a Caterpie that comes too close to her, which Ash promptly captures. Once she calms down, she proceeds to sit down and explain to Ash that she, like him, is a Bloodliner. While Ash doesn't seem to get what she's talking about and she herself finds some things that don't add up, a swarm of Beedrill come to attack them, prompting Misty to use a Whirlpool attack to knock them away. Misty then explains that she saw Ash using Counter to drive the flock of Spearow and Fearow away back at Route 1 when she first met him. Seeing there are still many questions unanswered, the two continue to travel across Viridian Forest, with Misty bearing witness to Ash's capture of Pidgeotto and Caterpie's evolution into Metapod, and later of Ash's defeat of the Samurai. After arriving in Pewter City, Misty learns of Ash's plan to take on the Kanto Gyms to compete in the Indigo League. The two of them visit the local Battle Club where they take part in a small tournament for the right to challenge the Pewter Gym, with Misty joining to have a round number of participants. That night, Misty tells Ash of a library that exists in the Duchy of Rota, where they could possibly learn more about Bloodliners to understand how their abilities work and why they're different. Misty suggests that they use it to take a detour from Cerulean City, and when Ash asks why she wants to skip that city, Misty refuses to give details, simply saying she doesn't want to set foot there. Blastoise Island Arc After now having Ash kidnapped twice under her watch, Misty is wanting to become stronger to better protect him. In a spar against Iris she begins to push herself too hard despite being tired, and the others tell her she has to relax some. Anabel offers for the two of them to meditate and Misty accepts. While meditating Misty is wishing she had more energy and inadvertently teaches herself Aqua Ring. After talking a bit with Anabel about some instances of mental pain Anabel has noticed in Ash, a Wartortle runs up to them in a panic. It explains that the island that it and it's brethren live on is being attacked by some Pokemon smugglers. The group agree to help and Anabel teleports them to the island. Once on the island they see that it has been heavily damaged. They follow Wartortle to where he had last seen his friends and see the king of the island, a Blastoise, fighting the smugglers. The group decides on a plan to ambush the smugglers, and Misty along with everyone else takes their positions. On Ash's signal Misty led her Gyarados, Psyduck, Poliwrath, Golduck, Starmie and Wingull in an attack from the smugglers flank. Just as the smugglers were about to get away in a truck Misty jumped off of Gyarados onto the cage they were trying to take Blastoise and the other turtle Pokemon away in. As they were barreling down the road Misty climbed between the truck and the trailer the cage was in and unsuccessfully attempted to separate the two. The truck suddenly stopped and threw Misty off, where she was soon approached by the smugglers. Misty manages to vanquish the Escavalier using only the fighting skills she has learned from Iris, but when Dirk, a mercenary hired by the smugglers, brings out more Pokemon she is forced to use her Bloodliner abilities to fight back. Dirk's Braviary and Mandibuzz manage to injure Misty and trap her under a rock, but Misty does manage to at least temporarily take them and Dirk's Zebstrika out of the battle. When Dirk brings out a Tyranitar, Misty thinks all hope is lost. Luckily her Pokemon along with the Wartortle from before and Ash's Squirtle manage to catch up and take the mercenary's team on in battle, leaving Misty to fight Dirk himself. He pulls a knife on Misty but she knocks him out with a Whirlpool. Misty looks around and sees that the battles aren't all going her way so she works to release the captured turtle Pokemon. With their help the tide of the battle turns and the Tyranitar sets the island on fire with its Flamethrower attack. Dirk wakes up sees the state of affairs and quickly flies off on his Braviary leaving behind the grunts who hired him. Unable to save the island Misty, her friends and the turtles all teleport away to safety. With their home now destroyed the turtles accept Misty's offer to be captured and live at Professor Oak's Lab. Pokemon Psyduck Staryu Item: '''Mystic Water '''Moves: * Water Gun * Swift * Rapid Spin * Bubblebeam * Power Gem Starmie Moves: * Psychic * Swift * Water Gun * Surf * Waterfall Gyarados Poliwrath Moves: * Wake-Up Slap * Dynamic Punch * Bubble Beam * Mud Shot * Seismic Toss * Water Sport Wingull Moves: * Water Gun * Wing Attack * Water Pulse * Aerial Ace * Shock Wave Goldeen Moves: * Horn Attack Horsea Moves: * Dive * Whirlpool Slowpoke Gender: '''Female Magikarp '''Moves: * Splash Golduck Wooper Slowbro Gender: '''Male '''Ability: '''Own Tempo '''Moves: * Psyshock * Scald * Slack Off * Yawn Tentacool Krabby Shellder Seaking Basculin (25) Squirtle (29) Wartortle (17) Wartortle 1 Moves: * Aqua Jet Wartortle 2 Moves: * Scald * Skull Bash * Icy Wind Blastoise Gender: 'Male '''Ability: ' Torrent '''Moves: * Hydro Pump * Flash Cannon * Protect * Skull Bash Seel Moves: * Water Pulse Wimpod Gender: '''Male '''Moves: * Aqua Jet * Struggle Bug * Sand Attack Bloodline(s) Heart (Water) Misty possesses the potential to use any Water-type move and can breathe underwater and survive intense pressures. She can also speak with Water-type Pokemon as well as control them. Known Moves * Waterfall * Surf * Whirlpool * Dive * Aqua Ring Family Gallery ResetBloodlinesMisty.png|Misty Design with Hair Uphttps://www.deviantart.com/acpeters/art/Reset-Bloodlines-Misty-Design-820662884 ResetBloodlinesMistyAlt.png|Misty Design with Hair Downhttps://www.deviantart.com/acpeters/art/ResetBloodlinesMistyAlt-820739320 Trivia * Misty's voice sounds like Michelle Ruff in her Rukia range. Links Category:Characters Category:Bloodliners Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Type Specialists Category:Main Character Category:Ash's Harem